bratzillazfandomcom-20200223-history
Double Trouble
Double Trouble is the third webisode of Bratzillaz. On September 25, 2012, the webisode was uploaded to the Bratzillaz Website and their youtube account Premise The Bratzillaz meet the Toola Twins, and prepare to head to their first class at Bratzillaz Academy of Fashion and Magic! Summary Double Trouble starts off exactly where Furry Frenzy left off. The mysterious witches, who appeared at the end of the last webisode, tell the Bratzillaz to "make away" and refer to the girls as newts. Cloetta speaks up and tells the witches, "a little politeness goes a long way". But, instead of taking her advice, one of the twins interrupts her by pointing her wand in Cloetta's face and threatening to use her black magic on her. Meygana tells her to back off while Sashabella insults them by saying, "Cinderella called, she wants her sisters back!" The twins backs away from Cloetta, but continues to intimidate the girls, until one of them ruins it by looking dumb. The twins walk away with their two headed snake pet, who decide to scare Jade's pet before leaving. Scared, he jumps into his owner's arms. Jade asks who the Bratzillaz were they. Levitor says they're the Toola Twins and advises: "It's best to avoid them". The bell rings for first period and Levitor says that he has Alchemistry with Dr. Gilden Stein. Fluffinscruff informs Sashabella that the girls' first class is Purses & Potions. The girls cheer in excitement and start heading to class. Levitor looks down and notices that Yasmina has dropped her cellphone. He returns it to her by using his powers that leads to a conversation where Yasmina discovers her psychic abilities. Meygana wonders what her powers is, but then she found out that she had been floating way up in the air. After Levitor says bye to Yasmina, Jade comes over and comments on a possible romance between the two. Before Yasmina could respond, Sashabella comes over and asks what the school year is gonna be like. Using her powers, Yasmina looks into the future revealing a montage of clips from future webisodes: Jade mixing a potion and she accidently put on a facial mask by the potion's steam; Cloetta and Jade in a fashion show rocking up some brand new outfits; Yasmina with a crystal ball and Winkers, sitting on a floating mattress, suddenly fell down; Sashabella uses some magic to create a moon and stars pattern to the rim of a violet cape; Jade suddenly woke up at midnight ; Fluffinscruff, Kissifuss,Winkers and Barkthalameow in their new outfits. After Yasmina has finished her vision, she says that the new school year is "going to be the best ever". Quotes *'Cloetta:' “You know, a little politeness goes a long-” Green-eyed Toola Twin: (interrupts her) “Way! So does a wee job of magic. Especially when its black!” *'Meygana:'“Hey, back off!” Sashabella: “Yeah! I think I hear Cinderella calling! She wants her sisters back.” *'Green-eyed Toola Twin:' “How sweet! Fresh meat!” Blue-eyed Toola Twin: “Better watch your...um...what rhymes with meat?” (pauses) “Feet?!” *'Jade:' “Who the Bratzillaz were they?” Levitor: “They're the Toola Twins! Best to avoid them.” Trivia *Scenes from Pur-Fecting Boy Chat and The Rrr-runway were included in Yasmina's vision. Gallery Toola-Twins-9.png Sashabella-in-Double-Trouble.png Meygana-in-Double-Trouble.png Bratzillaz-in-Double-Trouble.png Sashabella-in-Double-Trouble-2.png Toola-Twins-in-Double-Trouble.png Jade-in-Double-Trouble.png Cloetta fashion.png Jade fashion.png Category:Volume 1 Category:Bratzillaz Academy Students Category:Bratzillaz